magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 233
This magazine was dated December 2011 and priced at £5.99. Monitor Playing with Windows 8 - Rich McCormick - (1½ pages) :What does Microsoft's new operating system mean for PC gamers? Public Servers - Duncan Geere - (1 page) :Inside London's indie-game pub night Minecraft art - Craig Pearson - (⅔ page) :Turn your saved game into a 3D model. Faceoff - We should introduce kids to games at a young age - (1 page) :Tim Edwards vs Graham Smith Armchair Designer - Ten things we'd like to see in Thief 4 - (2 pages) Special Report - Defending the world from hack attack - Richard Stanton - (2 pages) :The head of security for Gamania, Taiwan's biggest MMO publisher, explains how online theft is big business in every sense. Previews Battlefield 3 - Tom Senior - (2 pages) Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning - Rich McCormick - (1 page) Syndicate - Rich McCormick - (2 pages) L.A. Noire - Craig Pearson - (2 pages) Counter Strike: Global Offensive - Simon Parkin - (1 page) Overgrowth - Tom Francis - (2 pages) War of the Roses - Rich McCormick - (1 page) Diablo III - Tom Francis - (2 pages) Features Massive Attack - Martin Davies - (6 pages) :We size up PlanetSide 2, the MMOFPS that makes Battlefield look like a playground scuffle. Return of the Max - Craig Pearson - (4 pages) :Eight years after his fall, the gravelliest, grimmest hero ever to grace a PC returns in Max Payne 3. Blue Sky Thinking - Tom Francis - (4 pages) :We talk to Ken Levine about Bioshock: Infinite's new breed of storytelling. Exploiting Miners - Matt Lees - (6 pages) :Getting rich quick in the free MMO Runescape only took time, a little coal, and the shattered dreams of children everywhere. The PC Gamer Interview - Owen Hill - (2 pages) :Mark Kern tells us why Firefall is free, how it was inspired by Minecraft, and why indie developers are the future. 'The Hard Stuff' Razer's sharp new gaming laptop - Adam Oxford - (2 pages) :It's a sleek, stylish and innovative gaming machine from the people who already make half of your other peripherals. The quest for superfast start-up - Adam Oxford - (1 page) :Can Windows 8 really deliver the holy grail of almost instantaneous boot up? Buyer's Advice - Controllers - (5 pages) Reviews Re-Releases Extra Life Dead Island - Tom Senior - (1⅓ pages) Counter-Strike: Source - Owen Hill - (⅔ page) The Hunter - Tim Stone - (1 page) Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Tom Hatfield - (½ page) Bastion - Tom Francis - (½ page) Battle Report - Starcraft II - (2 pages) Update: :Minecraft - Jaz McDougall - (2 pages) :Left 4 Dead 2 - Tom Senior - (2 pages) How to... How to master the infinite caverns - Duncan Geere's - (2 pages) :Guide to conquering Terraria Reinstall - Uplink - Phil Savage - (2 pages) The Making of... Ultima VII - Matthew Kumar - (4 pages) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Graham Smith Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis News Editor :Craig Pearson Web Editor :Owen Hill Art Editor :Alvin Weetman Deputy Art Editor :Cliff Newman Staff Writer :Rich McCormick Interns :Tom Senior, Tom Hatfield Contributors :Tim Stone, Adam Oxford, Richard Cobbett, Duncan Geere, Jon Blyth, Jaz McDougall, Phil Savage, Dan Griliopoulos, David Lyttleton, Martin Davies, Steve Hogarty, Matt Lees, Simon Parkin, Richard Stanton, Duncan Harris, Matthew Kumar, Andy Ounsted, Nick Aspell Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews